It's A Sin
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Not yet but soon to be completed...While searching for mutant kidnappers the team appears to be infected with the Seven Deadly Sins. Part 4 of seasn 4 storyline.
1. Hot and Bothered

**Please read these Author's notes as they are intended to help make the story and timeline more understandable. I am not and have not changed anything from the original Mutant X verse. It all stands as is. Everything that happened happened so nothing's been altered.**

_Author's Notes: Yes this is after "A Tale Of Two Mutants" and I've decided to incorporate some stories which have Lexa in them so she will be a reoccurring character and these stories are set after season three (ep 1 will become a stand alone and I'll swap it with another story set directly after season 3). Just to clear up any confusion._

_Relation to other stories: Part (ep) 4. Set after "A Tale Of Two Mutants"_

_Warnings: Slash, dead ahead! This story is rated M for violence, sexual themes, and some language._

_Summary: While searching for mutant kidnappers the team appears to be infected with the Seven Deadly Sins._

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just here heating up my lil story._

**It's A Sin**

"Ya know," Shalimar grinned running her finger up Emma's stomach to trace soft circles over the cleavage exposed through her v-neck top. "Adam said he wanted to meet us in the lab in ten minutes." She smiled so seductively practically forcing the same sexy look to take over the psionic's face. "That gives us some times to spare."

Before Emma could utter an answer the feral's tongue was following the same pattern as her finger only giving more patience when reaching her breasts. The succulence of the psionic heightened the feral's desire and she licked her lips tasting the slight sweat of the woman in her mouth before lowering her head to taste her fuller. Groaning at the deliciousness of the woman, Shalimar slid her free hand up Emma's thigh, the denim of her jeans grazing feral fingers.

A pleasurable moan came to Shalimar's ears though she couldn't tell who it had originated from nor did she care enough to contemplate the fact. Instead she concentrated on the flesh before her, running her tongue over the peeked nipple in her mouth with slow, teasing strokes. She worked with ease and patience savoring the psionic with every movement.

Emma arched her back towards the blonde allowing the feral to grip the bottom of her shirt and tug it over her head. Leaning forward Emma allowed Shalimar's arms to wrap around her, all the while her mouth being sure to stay secured to her breast, and remove the bra she'd already tugged halfway down her chest.

Keeping close contact with Emma's rigging breast Shalimar let the silk undergarment slid from her fingers and out of her mind quickly putting that free hand back to use skimming it's way up the leg beside her. As much as she'd wished to protest Shalimar's mouth soon watered with the desire of a more intimate taste and slowly her tongue was sliding it's way up the Emma's arched neck.

Keeping her head held back Emma smiled at the wetness drawing ever closer to her jaw line until soft kisses were soon replacing the feral's tongue on her skin, kissing across her chin and up her cheek.

Instinctively Emma brought her head down allowing eager lips to meet lustful ones. Wrapping an arm around the feral Emma pulled her in close dragging the blonde's entire body down onto her own pulsing one.

Shalimar smiled against the soft lips of the red head. Was it possible she tasted better with every sampling? Determined to find out, Shalimar kissed deeper extending her needy tongue as far into the psionic's mouth as she could take it drawing out the precious saliva therein only causing her to crave more with every drop.

Shalimar's hand slid the rest of the way up the psionic's inner thighs somehow finding the strength to move slowly as she neared the button of her intrusive jeans. Even through the denim Emma would swear the feral was making skin-to-skin contact with the way her whole body was buzzing for more.

Shalimar could practically feel the psionic's body begging her to continue as she finally pried the button open slowly sliding the zipper down.

Emma's breathing picked up and after a few moments she pulled herself free from the feral's lips cupping her neck to pull her in closer and stare at the hand that was teasing her pulling her closer to the edge with every second, every touch.

"Shal," her whisper was low, sexy, and seductive drawing forth a moan from the feral herself.

"Shalimar, Emma," Jesse called through the door, his voice being the last thing either one of the women wanted to hear. Knocking soon followed but each woman ignored it caring only for the woman in their arms.

"Go away," Shalimar breathed deeply against the psionic's soft skin.

"Adam's expecting you guys in the lab for mission briefing," he informed stopping for a second outside the door allowing an imaginative grin to cover his face before heading back down the hall.

"Emma, Shalimar," Adam's voice came through their comlinks and the women knew it was pointless to try and deny their responsibilities.

"What is it, Adam?" Emma asked gasping as she said the words.

"I wanna see you both in the lab immediately."

"Ok we'll be there in a sec," she informed. "I guess we better get going."

"He can wait," Shalimar protested trying to prolong the moment as long as she could.

Knowing she had to put a stop to the feral's actions if she hoped to speak seriously to her Emma put a halting hand on the feral's shoulder and inched herself out from under the woman to sit up and she noticed the disappointed look in her lover's eyes.

"Come on, Shal, the sooner we get it over with the sooner we can get back to this," Emma promised pulled Shalimar's head in for a kiss.

Emma flashed her trademark grin before sliding her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. The sight of her buttoning her jeans informed the feral of the unfortunate truth that their little rendezvous was now over and she hung her head at the knowledge before joining the psionic on he floor.

Running her hands under her furled hair Emma straightened herself up and headed for the door holding it for the feral to follow as the two made their way into Adam's lab where Brennan, Jesse, Lexa, and Adam were already waiting.

"Hey, Lexa, when did you get in?" Shalimar asked looked to the brunette leaning on the counter.

"Just got here actually. You look nice," Lexa complimented.

"Thanks. So, Adam, what's this dire emergency that couldn't wait 'til later," Shalimar asked shooting a glare at the psionic beside her.

Punching up some numbers on the computer twenty profiles and locations popped up on the display screen with each of the mutants paying close attention.

"In the last few weeks twenty known individuals have gone missing and in a few cases turned up dead. All these people were mutants classified in our mutant database. This last one was working with a friend of mine," Adam continued to explain as the young woman's picture was enlarged on the screen. "She was found dead two nights ago by the docks. Now before she died she contacted my friend with some vital information on who had kidnapped her."

Continuing to type a new profile was brought up on the screen this time of a young man in his early thirties.

"Jack Robinson, a scientist who used to work with Eckhart a long time ago until he was kicked out for having too many crazy ideas and putting the company's genetic research in jeopardy because of them."

"Wait a minute," Brennan intervened. "Sounds like he shoulda been Eckhart's employee of the month not sent into exile."

Nodding his head in agreement Adam continued, "Exactly which gives you some kind of idea as to what kind of character this is if Eckhart didn't want his on his staff. Since parting ways he's been freelancing and has been in hiding in an unknown location until now that we've got this lead on him."

"What lead?" Emma asked.

"Well when Jessica called my friend she was able to get a track on her location at the time. Apparently he's built up his genetic labs and found funding for his research we suspect by being responsible for some bank robberies a few years ago. He's set up work in town and has been kidnapping new mutants to use as guinea pigs for his new project. That's why I want to shut him down. He's already responsible for the kidnapping, testing of, and possibly death of twenty new mutants in this month alone that we're aware of."

"Sounds like this creep needs to be taught a lesson," Lexa agreed getting her confident look on.

"Right. I want you to take the Helix to the last known location Jessica was at as well as suspected locations he's operating from. I'll upload the coordinates to the Helix," Adam informed.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," Brennan said patting Jesse on the back as he turned to leave the lab.

Smiling Jesse followed the man out of the room. Shalimar sighed and grabbed Emma's side sliding her hand lower to get a full feel of the woman.

"Guess we better get goin' too. So we can get home sooner," Shalimar grinned at the woman taking her hand and leading her out of the room to join the other in the helix.


	2. Sniffing Out Clues

"Ok, guys, let's get this taken care of and bring this evil scientist down quick so we can get back home," Shalimar ordered as the Helix approached the docks by the beach.

"Someone's anxious," Brennan said grinning to himself with the thoughts of the feral and psionic. "Don't worry, Shal, I'm sure we'll get it done with plenty of time to spare for you two," he said smiling at Emma behind him who returned the look with a similar one of her own.

"Alright we're gonna bring her down here, guys," Jesse said guiding the Helix underneath the nearby bridge.

Stepping out onto the sand under the bridge Shalimar reached out to pull Emma to her side as she stepped off the Helix. Turning her head up to soak up some of the sun Shalimar smiled at the warmth on her face.

"Too bad we're here on business," she said wrapping an arm around the psionic's hip and escorting her towards the beach.

Hopping out of the Helix Brennan quickly rushed to catch up with the two women.

"Lexa and I will pick you guys up in two hours," Jesse reminded over their comlinks.

"Sure thing, Jess," Shalimar agreed continuing to walk along the beach.

"So how do you guys wanna do this?" Brennan asked walking at Shalimar's side.

"Emma and I will sweep the beach, see if anyone saw anything the other day. You check out the docks where she was found dead and then we'll all meet up to check the motel across the street."

"Don't you two wanna check out the motel by yourselves?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"We'll meet you over there in a half hour," Shalimar added flashing her eyes at him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," he agreed before jogging his way over to the docks.

"Finally some alone time," Shalimar said grinning at the psionic and pulling her closer.

"Yeah except we need to work," Emma reminded retuning the same sexy grin.

"Doesn't mean we can't take breaks," the feral encouraged tightening her hold on the psionic's hips.

Reluctantly pulling herself free from the feral grasps Emma grinned and looked her straight in the eyes to offer a playful lecture.

"Shalimar, you know what we have to do. Now I wanna be alone too but let's try to concentrate on what needs to be done. We'll have plenty of alone time later I promise."

Huffing Shalimar began to look around for anything suspicious as a sign of where to start.

"Alright," she sighed. "Where should we start?"

"Why don't we ask the lifeguards if they saw anything suspicious," Emma suggested pointing to the lifeguard house straight ahead on the clear sand.

Nodding Shalimar jogged behind the red head as the two headed over to their destination, a sexy brunette catching her eyes as she jogged by in her revealing bathing suit. The admiration of the woman did not go unnoticed and Emma turned to offer a not too serious smile.

"Excuse me," Emma said reaching the lifeguard house as she tried to gain the brown haired man's attention.

Looking up from his brook an instant smile came to the man's face at the sight of the two women before her. With eagerness he stood up and leaned against the rail and smiling down at them.

"What can I do for you two lovely ladies?" he asked flashing a cocky grin at Shalimar and winking at Emma.

"We were just wondering if you could help us we're looking for a friend," Emma answered trying to ignore the obvious sexual energy surrounding her from both Shalimar and the man. She almost considered giving in and wrapping her arms around the feral and satisfying her desires right then. Almost.

"Well I'm always in the mood to help out gorgeous babes like yourself," he responded licking his lips and searching Emma's body.

Shalimar turned from scanning the beach and flashed a knowing grin at the psionic who couldn't help but smile. Turning back to the man she continued to smile broadly at him before sending him a small psi blast.

"Good," she said. "Now tell me if you've seen this girl recently," she said removing the picture from her pocket and holding it up.

Shaking his head the man replied, "No."

A disappointed sigh came to both women.

"Did you see anything suspicious like any men attacking a girl or anything like that?" Shalimar asked hoping all wasn't lost just yet.

"No, nothing," he answered.

"And you didn't see who this woman was with?"

"Nope."

Pulling the psionic's arm Shalimar began to drag her away in hopes of finding some information elsewhere. Emma turned her head back to the man.

"Thanks anyway," she offered.

A puzzled look came to the lifeguard's face and he stood up at the sight of them walking away.

"Wait! I didn't get your number!" he called as the two cute bottoms moved further away from him.

"Adam, we're approaching the first warehouse you wanted us to check out," Jesse informed as the building was now in his sights.

"Good I want you to keep me posted," Adam replied from the lab at Sanctuary.

Landing on top of the building Jesse and Lexa exited the craft which was soon cloaked.

"Let's find a way in," Jesse said waving his arm and jogging across the rooftop followed by the brunette.

"I'm coming up with nothing," Shalimar said standing up in the sand under the dock.

"Why don't we go see what Brennan's got," Emma suggested.

"Yeah," Shalimar agreed and placed a hand on the psionic's back as the two began to walk up the pathway to the dock.

"Brennan," Shalimar called at the sight of the elemental's back as he remained squatting on the edge of the dock.

At the sound of the feral's voice Brennan quickly stood and whipped around only to collide with the fisherman walking past and falling back into the water, droplets landing on the dock and spraying into the air from his collision with the surface.

The girls quickly rushed to the side of the dock to find the man shaking his wet head off and coughing. Neither woman could fight the small grin at the picture and since he wasn't hurt didn't try much to hide it either.

"Sorry about that, Bren, come on," Shalimar said offering her hand down to the man in the water.

Bracing his left hand on the side of the dock and interlocking his other with Shalimar, Brennan pulled himself back onto the much dryer surface.

"At least it wasn't sewage," the feral reminded patting his back and whipping off the wetness that she was then faced with on her hand.

"So what'd you find out?" Emma asked as Brennan began to ring out his t-shirt.

"Well, the water's cold," he replied, deciding it much better to just remove the soaked clothing and hand ring it out.

"About Jessica," Emma reminded smiling playfully.

"Well," he began lifting his eyes to meet with hers, "she was here. She rented a Jet Ski, never brought it back, that was the last anyone here saw of her," he answered motioning with his eyes to the rental shack at the corner of the dock.

"Alright let's check the motel room she was staying at," Shalimar informed grinning devilishly at Emma as she said the words.

As the three crossed the street they began to head over to the back of the motel where the murdered mutant had been staying.

"You seem to know your way around here very well," Emma said grinning at the feral who was leading the way.

Turing back to look her girlfriend in the eye Shalimar answered, "I saw the layout at Sanctuary."

"Here it is," Shalimar informed as they reached the door to room 115. "Brennan, can you do something about that lock?"

"No problem," he assured and quickly went to work. Knowing he could've gotten them in even without his powers he smiled as the door to the room opened and leaned around the corner to take a peak inside.

Feral eyes got to work searching the room as she entered followed by Emma and the three began looking for any clues.

Heading over to the nightstand Emma reached down to pick up the small ID she saw there.

"I found her ID," she informed flashing the card before slipping it into her pocket.

"Hey, did you heart that?" Shalimar asked turning her head upwards as the sounds of a struggle came to her sharp ears.

"What?" Emma asked watching the feral closely.

"Fighting," the blonde answered and ran from the room.

Brennan looked to Emma and the two ran from the room following the feral upstairs and down the hall.

"Shal, what is it?" Brennan asked when she stopped before a door at the end of the hall. As he and Emma approached the sounds of a struggle were very apparent and Shalimar kicked the door down. As soon as she completed the action a woman rushed by her knocking her into the door and Brennan prepared to shock the woman before he realized he still needed a few more seconds as he was still pretty soaked. Instead he reached out grabbing the woman by the arms only to feel the pain of a groin kick loosening his hold as the woman broke free. Pushing Emma aside the woman continued to run down the hall and was quickly out of sight.

"Are you ok? Shalimar asked the woman inside the motel room who was trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Yes," she managed to gasp out. "Thank you."

"Good. Then why don't you tell me what that was all about? Why was Kristin attacking you?" Shalimar questioned.

"Wait, Shal, you know who that was?" Brennan asked stepping into the room followed by Emma.

"She used to be an acquaintance of mine. She's a molecular. Just a thug and I'm betting she's involved in whatever's going on around here."

"So what was she doing in here?" Emma asked. Already knowing the woman was a mutant as she had picked up on it when she ran by her curiosity was already peeked at the situation.

"I don't know," the woman on the bed answered. "I was sitting here reading and all of a sudden she came in and started attacking me. I've never seen her before in my life. You said she was a mutant? I'm a water molecular. My name's Katherine."

"Well, Katherine, why don't you come with us? We'll take you someplace safe," Shalimar offered helping the woman off the bed.

"I didn't find any sight of 'em," Jesse said rejoining with Lexa in one of the warehouse rooms.

"Yeah me either," she informed. "Guess this one's a bust."

"Guess so."

"Jesse, it's Shalimar," the feral's voice came through his comlink. "We've got a attack victim here I want you and Lexa to come pick us up."

"Alright, we'll be right there, Shal," he answered. Turning to Lexa he smiled. "Let's go," as the two headed back up to the roof for the Helix.


	3. Heating Up

"We're gonna take a look at you after your attack," Shalimar informed as she escorted Katherine towards the lab which Adam already had prepared for her arrival.

"Welcome, Katherine," he greeted as she strode into the lab aside Shalimar. "Please come have a seat," he asked gesturing to the chair in the center of the room and the young blonde woman did as she was told.

"Tell him everything you told me on the way here," Shalimar ordered the molecular as she headed for the door already missing Emma. She hadn't seen her since stepping off the Helix after all and she would swear she was getting hotter by the minute.

"Thanks for helping me," Katherine said with a grateful smile towards the feral.

Shalimar returned the gesture and quickly was out of the room and already halfway down the hall as she tracked the heat from Emma's body and desirable scent towards her bedroom, the warmth in her own body only climbing higher with each step.

Finally, reaching Emma's door Shalimar hurriedly showed herself inside and shut it behind her bracing her body between Emma and the doorway as if trying to trap her in there.

Emma looked up from her meditation pose in the center of her bed and the grin across her girlfriends face was more than telling. Well, that and the fact Emma could feel the sexual energy Shalimar was generating pulse hotter and hotter as she had made her way towards her room.

"Hey," she simply greeted smiling the bright smile Shalimar always brought to her face.

Grinning in a sexy and somewhat subtle yet very revealing way, Shalimar took a couple steps from the door, turning to draw the small curtain across the window in the center so they might have a little more privacy.

"Hey," Shalimar answered in a low tigress type tone. "I've missed you."

Emma smiled at the flattery.

"It's only been three minutes, Shal," she reminded, her eyes fixated on the slender woman as she prowled around in front of her bed like a jungle cat.

"Three minutes too many."

Bracing her arms on the end of the bed Shalimar slid herself beside the psionic grinning devilishly and licking her lips in moist anticipation.

As much as the ferals actions and feelings were turning her on Emma didn't want to start something they wouldn't have time to finish right now. Besides, she really wanted to relax and calm her mind and body before they headed back out and not expel all the energy the feral was sure to draw from her if she allowed it.

Crawling herself right up to the woman, Shalimar lent in for a soft and teasing kiss. Soon her mouth was venturing across the psionic's neck and exposed shoulders savoring the softness beneath.

Emma couldn't help but allow a gentle moan to escape sending the feral the mistaken message to continue. Eager hands began to accompany the ferals mouth on the psionic's body, pawing at her black spaghetti string top and before Emma had even realized it the straps holding the shirt up were down her arms in no time.

Lifting her head up from its tilted back position, Emma looked down to the blonde head buried in her cleavage and brought her hands up to clasp the ferals chin bringing brown eyes to her own eye level.

"Shal, not now, hun," Emma informed though she had to admit the mood was very striking.

"What are you talking about?" Shalimar asked as if the psionic had been speaking some foreign language or something.

Emma smiled sweetly, catching the feral fingers which were sliding the straps to her top down yet again.

"Not now," she reiterated, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on the pouting lips before her own face.

Uncrossing her legs from their Indian style position Emma slid her feet over the side of the bed and stood up, the action making her slightly dizzy. Well, either the action or the pulsing desires of her fired up lover.

Emma pulled her straps back up and began to take a step from the bed but before the foot could even make contact with the floor she found herself falling back to the mattress as the ferals arms wrapped around her waist had tugged her back to the bed.

"We got plenty of time," Shalimar urged, climbing herself atop the psionic to prevent her from leaving again.

Emma opened her mouth to protest but Shalimar's own was quickly covering it, her eager tongue sliding its away around the warm depths making itself comfortable. Emma kissed back for a moment until Shalimar's hands began roaming her body once more like she was an explorer with a time constraint as to which she had to discover the woman.

Emma wiggled beneath the feral until finally she was able to pull her mouth from hers. Instantly it was licking and biting its way over her chest and Emma brought her hands up to the ferals shoulders.

"Shal, we shouldn't do this now," she protested yet again.

"Why not?" Shalimar asked without ever taking her mouth from the psionic's body.

"Because we have other things to concentrate on."

Shalimar's actions didn't seem to be halting and Emma was almost relieved to hear the loud banging at her door.

"Emma, you in there?" Brennan's voice asked through the closed barrier.

"Shal," Emma spoke hoping to gain the womans attention. "Shalimar," her voice was harsher and louder, and she pushed the feral off her as she spoke.

Shalimar sat herself up in a loud huff and watched as Emma walked over to her door to open it and greet the awaiting elemental.

"Yeah, what is it, Brennan?" she asked hoping he was going to say they needed to leave again. Anything to give Shalimar some time to cool down though somehow she knew the longer she had to wait the longer it would take to cool down.

"Adam's got some new locations he wants us to head over and check out. You guys comin'?"

"Yeah, we'll be right there," Emma agreed with a smile as Brennan nodded and headed off down the hall.

Turning back to the feral it was more than obvious to Emma how frustrated she was.

"Are you coming?"

Huffing, Shalimar pulled herself from the bed and walked over to the doorway. She couldn't sit at home while Emma was away and felt forced to tag along now though she really didn't want to. Sure, she'd like to catch the mutant murdering scum and all but right now she had a much more important mission on her mind she'd rather complete. However, it looked as if that mission would have to rest on the back burner for now and it was only getting hotter every minute it went forsaken.

Sighing, Shalimar headed out of the room first not wanting to be stuck behind Emma and tortured with watching her as she was sure that wouldn't help her case any.

"Shalimar, Emma, I'm glad you're here," Adam said as the women entered the lab where the rest of the team was already waiting.

"What's goin' on, Adam?" Shalimar asked crossing her arms and standing in the center of the room.

"The warehouse Jesse and Lexa searched was empty but Jack's somehow operating from here in town. I've got some more locations here I think it would be wise to look into."

"Alright," she answered trying her best to hide her sigh. "How are you doing?" she asked turning her attention to the pretty blonde in the chair. It hadn't occurred to her earlier just how pretty she was and although she was concerned with her well being she couldn't peel her eyes from the attractive woman for other reasons.

"Good. I feel fine," Katherine answered with an assuring smile. "Thanks to you that is."

Shalimar smiled back, flattering herself to think the woman was flirting with her. She could smell the arousal in her and only wished Emma would take a lesson from her.

"So are you always such a heroine?" Katherine asked, the tone in her voice striking Emma, her blue eyes keeping careful watch on the stranger. Even if she wasn't a psionic she was sure she'd still have picked up the increasing thickness of sexual desire in the room.

Shalimar laughed lightly looking to the floor and then back to Katherine's glinting green eyes.

"Sometimes."

"Well, I'm glad you were today."

"Me too," Shalimar answered flirting back with the attractive molecular.

"So are we about ready to head out?" Emma interrupted taking a few more steps to put herself at Shalimar's side.

Shalimar felt the heat inside her only rise at now being so close to both Katherine and Emma and felt if she didn't depart from the room soon she might explode into flames right then and there.

"Yeah, let's go," Lexa agreed turning to make her way to the Helix followed by Brennan and Jesse.

Looking back to Shalimar, Emma noticed she was still smiling at Katherine who in turn held an equally interested grin of her own. Neither of which Emma liked the sight of as she was familiar enough with flirtation rituals to know them when she saw them and seeing them with her own girlfriend wasn't making her feel any better about it either. Not that she'd ever worried Shalimar would cheat on her, but that didn't mean she appreciated watching her flirt with another girl, a stranger no less, right in front of her. She was still entitled to dislike her girlfriend flirting with anyone else. Dislike being a much underrated word for her feelings at the moment.

"Come on, hun," Emma informed, taking Shalimar's steamy hand in her own and leading her out of the room unable to do so quick enough for her liking.


	4. Attacked By Desire

"Ya know maybe we should've brought Katherine with us," Shalimar suggested as she continued to walk down the hall of the warehouse with the team.

Trying not to let it show how much she disliked the statement Emma questioned, "Why's that?" and was unable to ignore the small grin beginning to spread across the attractive feral's face.

"She's a mutant. She fought Kristin. I think she could be of some use," the feral responded, something in her voice letting Emma on to the fact there was more to her comment that Shalimar was informing her of.

"Oh is that why," Emma pressed, not meaning to let it slip but her mouth was quicker than her brain at the moment.

"Yeah," Shalimar commented quickly. "I think we should bring her along next time."

Walking besides her girlfriend down the hall Emma merely glared slightly at the feral not wanting to bring too much attention to her feelings which at the moment were not very pleasant of the new attractive molecular.

"We'll hafta split up here, guys," Jesse informed as they reached the end of the hallway to notice there were now two different possible routes to take through the large warehouse.

"Emma and I will go this way," Shalimar was quick to inform, grabbing the psionic's arm and dragging her off before anyone else could even comment on the decision.

"I guess we'll go this way," Jesse informed as he, Brennan, and Lexa took the alternate route through the seemingly up kept warehouse.

"Well it looks like someone's been here recently. What do you think?" Emma asked as she continued walking slowly through the corridor examining the tables and wall fixtures along her way. She allowed the hand she'd been trailing softly along the painted wall to slowly drop to her hip and turned to face the feral, her grin now stronger as she glared at her like she was a plate of dinner all set out and ready for the taking. A look Emma knew all too well.

"I think it's about time we were alone together," Shalimar replied in her low, sexy tone, as she continued to step towards the object of her intense desires.

"Let's take a look down this hall," Emma informed trying to change the subject and turning to continue one her way. It didn't take too long however until she found herself pressed up against the wall, her body trapped between a lean white barrier and the lean body of the feral.

"I think everything we need's already right here," Shalimar said before bringing her watering mouth down to the psionic's delicate neck, licking her way across the tasty flesh with eagerness.

Emma wanted to groan at the arousing feel of the feral's body pressed to hers and the hungry hands which roamed her curves but instead moved herself to the side to signal she wasn't in the mood.

Shalimar was hearing nothing of it, and just as quickly she was following the psionic's movements, keeping herself pressed firmly to the body she'd been aching to touch since they'd arrived in the Helix.

Emma stole herself a few kisses and feels of the woman but the heat building between them warned her she was about to cross the point of no return if she didn't put a sudden halt to their actions.

As Shalimar kept her face buried in the psionic's neck Emma was allowed to pull her head to the side in time to watch the feral's hand begin it's journey between her inner thighs and before she knew it restless hands were tugging at her skirt forcing her own hand to break free from the feral's back and clasp Shalimar's own frisky fingers in hers, pulling her face back so she could look the blonde in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Shalimar asked at the sudden and confusing movements of the psionic, puzzled why she'd want her to stop.

"Shal, we can't do this now, come on," Emma tried to remind her, stepping away from the wall and taking Shalimar's hand to lead her on.

"Are you kidding?" Shalimar combated in a joking tone as if she didn't believe the psionic. "We're alone. Let's make the most of it," she nearly ordered, pressing the red head to the wall once more.

"Shalimar, are you in heat?" Emma asked, unable to determine what else would bring about the fiery waves she was reading from her lover. Not that she'd mind them usually, but at the level Shalimar seemed to be experiencing them, Emma couldn't help but wonder if something wasn't quite right in her girlfriend.

"All I know is I want you. Now," the feral answered, groping her way over the curvaceous body sponged up against her own warmth.

"Shalimar, I think something might be off inside you," Emma tired to get through to the blonde but Shalimar clearly had other things on her mind at the moment. Emma herself had to concentrate to speak with all the sexual desire burning between them and couldn't be too shocked that Shalimar couldn't surpass those feelings.

"Well, why dontcha fix it for me?" the feral's sexy voice came, not seeming to get what Emma was hinting at.

Finally, getting caught up in the thick desire surrounding the two Emma allowed herself to kiss the feral, exploring the warmth of her mouth with her own needy tongue and Shalimar could only respond in kind.

Jesse moved around the large what looked to be conference room of the warehouse taking himself from table to table in his quest for any clues.

"I think it's obvious someone's been here recently," Brennan informed as he mimicked the blonde's actions.

"Yeah but the question is who, and what were they up to?" the molecular questioned.

Lexa moved herself to the corner of the room where a lone laptop was perched on the desk still in the on position. Brushing back a strand of her loose hair she tucked it behind her ear, leaning over the screen for a better look as she examined it. After only a few clicks she was faced with a long list of names, her eyes widening at the sight.

"I don't know," she responded keeping her gaze on the monitor before her. "But whoever it was I'm guessing they weren't ordering pizza."

The two men looked curiously at each other before heading over to stand behind her and peer down at the list she was now scrolling through.

"Looks like some kinda hit list," Jesse remarked, glinting his eyes at the names making their way up the screen.

"Yeah, most of who are already dead or missing," she informed. "Adam, I want you to take some video through my comring," she called, getting her hand in place for the procedure. "We found some kinda hit list I think it'd be useful to know who these people are after next."

"Go ahead, Lexa," Adam informed, beginning to take the requested video feed as she scrolled through the list, recording the information.

"Wait a minute," Jesse suddenly interrupted. "Go back to that."

"What?"

Jesse moved himself closer to the screen and pointed to the center where he'd just seen the name which caught his eye.

"Scroll back up for a second."

Doing as she was told Lexa followed his orders and looked on for whatever it was which had originally caught his eye.

"There," he said causing her to stop scrolling and look to the name above his finger.

"Emma?" she said out loud as she read the psionic's name off the list. "They're after Emma too?"

"Or they will be."

"Hey, are any of the rest of us on that sheet?" Brennan asked wondering if perhaps this was an attack on Mutant X.

"Hmmm, nah I didn't see any," Jesse replied. "That's strange."

"What's strange?" Lexa asked trying to remain on the same page as him.

"Well, Katherine was attacked right, but her name's not on the list."

"So?" Brennan asked unsure of what he was driving at.

"So why would Kristin have sought her out taking the time to break into her hotel room if she's not even a priority of these people?"

"You think she's working with them?"

"I don't know. Her story checked out. She's a new mutant but known information about her was pretty vague and not enough to convince me to trust her. Especially if they're interesting in her when they have a whole list of mutants here they're supposed to be after."

Lexa and Brennan thought it over for a minute, the statement making more sense the more they pondered it.

"Adam," Jesse called.

"Jesse, how is everything going?" he responded.

"Is Katherine secured there with you?"

"She's resting at the moment. Why?"

"We've been reading this hit list of the mutants attacked so far and she was nowhere on it," the blonde informed. "But Emma was."

"Emma, really?"

"Yeah I think you should keep her under close watch. She could be working for them hoping to get close to Emma for all we know."

"Well, I've got it under control for now, Jesse. Why don't you keep seeing what you can dig up and head back as soon as you can."

"Yeah we'll do that."

"Well, whoever was here is gone now," Lexa said brining herself upright again.

"Yeah, just our luck," Brennan agreed turning. He'd expected to find the rest of the empty room in his sights but was rather taken off guard to instead be faced with three women closing in from the other side of the room.

"I think that luck's run out actually," Kristin remarked, shooting an evil glare before rushing the elemental.

Normally he would have blocked the punch to his face but Kristin moved so fast he'd hardly had the chance. In fact, before he had even realized it, she was already behind him kicking him into the other side of the wall.

Lexa extended her arms in preparation for attack but Kristin was soon unleashing a heavy back kick to knock the brunette out of the way, a painful slap joining the attack. Turning her attention to Jesse she attempted the same move only to find herself passing through and non corporeal body and landing back on the floor.

Lexa gathered herself and turned to counter attack the woman but her two friends weren't about to stand idly by and Lexa found herself being rushed by the two sidekicks, fighting to keep them off her.

As Jesse was returned to his normal solid self he quickly tried his hand at the blonde woman to find she was a very skilled fighter as he couldn't seem to get a hit in no matter how hard he tried.

Turning to check on her friends, Kristin noticed they were near jeopardy with the brunette and realizing this fight had to come to an end soon she focused her attention back on Jesse, blocking his punch and lashing out at him with her hand, cutting his cheek before delivering a hard kick to his chest which she used to back flip herself away from him and interrupt Lexa's fight with her friends.

Upon refacing the brunette, Kristin quickly ducked, sweeping the woman off her feet and dropping her to the hard floor. Before Lexa could even stand the three women were rushing from the room leaving her more than shocked at how prepared and skilled they were.

"You alright?" Jesse asked, rushing to the woman's side to help her up.

"Ow," she groaned on the floor, pushing Jesse's outstretched hand away from her as she was already embarrassed enough she'd let the incident happen and stood herself up on her own two feet.

"I'll be fine," she assured, looking at the blood on the blonde's face. "But what about you?"

"It's just a scratch. It hurts like a bitch but it's just a scratch."

The groaning of the dark elemental across the room caught both their attentions and the two rushed to his side as he stood from the wall he'd been knocking into.

"Oh man," Brennan grunted, holding his head as he stood. "I didn't know they made walls so hard."

"You alright, man?" Jesse asked patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah I think so."

"Good 'cause we have bigger problems. That girl can fight. She nearly weakened all of us in under two minutes."

"Thanks for the reminder, Lexa," Jesse sarcastically informed.

"Let's just find Emma and Shalimar and get out of here," she concluded, taking off back in they direction they came.

More than happy to get out the warehouse, Jesse and Brennan followed the brunette as they all headed back down the hall and made their way down the corridor Emma and Shalimar had taken off down.

"Shal, we really…need to work," Emma protested among kisses from the feral who was nearly out of control.

"Just enjoy the moment, Emma," the feral reminded, continuing on her way as she kissed across the psionic's sculpted chin allowing her tongue to taste the exquisiteness of her flesh, her ravaging appetite only heightening by the sensation.

"Shalimar?" Lexa's voice interrupted their passion from the end of the hallway and Emma quickly turned to find the molecular along with the rest of the team watching as Shalimar continued to paw at her. "I'm sorry is this mission interrupting your make out session?"

"Shal," Emma protested again, slightly embarrassed, and pushed the feral off her, adjusting her outfit before facing the team, unable to avoid noticing how enticed Brennan and Jesse seemed at catching them.

Lexa stood with her hands on her hips like she was a judging parent of some sort expecting and explanation.

"Didn't you hear our call? We were attacked."

"Um, no, you were calling through the comlink?" Emma asked wondering how she'd managed to block that out but how could she concentrate on anything else with Shalimar doing those things to her?

"Yeah. You two didn't even make it ten feet down this hall while were just attacked by Kristin and two of her sidekicks."

"Are you alright?" Emma asked concerned for her friends.

"We're fine," Lexa answered in a sigh. "We're heading back to Sanctuary now. We got a list of mutants they plan on capturing and we're gonna see if we can locate any of them," she informed withholding the knowledge that Emma herself was on that list.

"Alright, we're right behind you," Emma agreed following the brunette and the men down the hall, pulling her skirt down in the back as she noticed the hunger still building in the feral's eyes.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Shalimar spoke softly and huskily to the psionic, reaching out to place her hands on the enchanting hips as she followed her team back out the warehouse allowing herself a feel of Emma's scrumptious back side.


	5. Analyzing

"Shalimar, Emma, glad you're alright," Adam informed as the two women waltzed back into the lab each showing signs of disappointment though both for very different reasons.

"We're fine," Shalimar confirmed, leaning against the counter beside him and glancing at Emma with a knowing look. After all, her desires were surely not subsiding after the brief and teasing interlude she'd recently shared with the woman. "Not satisfied, but alright."

Sighing, Emma showed herself to the opposite side of the room hoping to keep a safe distance from the feral as already just being in the same room with her was becoming increasingly trying on her own sexual desires not to mention the ones she couldn't block radiating from the blonde.

"Did you get that list, Adam?" Lexa asked, nearly storming into the lab and heading directly for the laptop monitor, her best "let's get down to business" look plastered across her face.

"Yes, and I suggest we get to work locating the next few names on that list. Maybe talk to these people, keep them safe."

Lexa nodded in agreement as she scrolled through the list on the computer.

"Wait a minute," Brennan intervened. "How do we know this list isn't some set up or something?"

"Yeah, and what about Katherine?" Jesse added.

Emma's face turned to the feral who's interested seemed to spark at the fellow mutant's name. Spark a little too much for Emma's liking in fact.

"What about her?" Shalimar asked, pushing herself off the counter to lean her backside against it instead, a movement she'd hoped would increase her comfort levels though unsurprisingly it did nothing of the sort.

"Well, she wasn't on the list, Shal," he informed her.

"So?"

"So…we just don't know what to think yet."

"Wait a minute you just said this list may not even be real. What's the difference if she's not on it or not?"

"I don't know that's why we wanna get some leads and check it out," the molecular informed joining Lexa at her side by the computer. "Where is she anyway?" he asked, looking briefly to Adam in question as the new woman's absence came to his attention.

"She was feeling a little better so I showed to the dojo for a workout."

"I'll go check on her," Shalimar informed a little too quickly in Emma's opinion and she reached out to wrap an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"No, stay here," Emma protested pulling the woman in close.

Smiling a frisky smile Shalimar nodded in agreement lowering her lips to the psionic's neck hoping to take full advantage of the window of opportunity Emma seemed to be providing her with. She could never bring herself to deny the woman before, at least, not without a damn good reason that is.

"Shal," Emma spoke softly, gently removing her body a few inches from the steamy feral hoping she'd get the message and hold off any more public displays of affection in front of the rest of the team.

"Why don't you start by getting the jump on locating some of the people on that list," Adam interrupted, looking to Lexa and Jesse.

"Yeah, we got it under control," she informed taking the piece of paper she'd just printed and heading for the door, her take charge attitude quickly rubbing off on Jesse who was up in a moment as eager to follow.

"Right behind ya."

As the two exited the lab Brennan took the opportunity to occupy the now empty chair Jesse's absence had left and look over the contents on the computer himself, wanting to be sure he was well informed before landing himself in another situation like he had just experienced.

As Emma kept her arm on her lover's hip she couldn't ignore the fact that Shalimar's body heat seemed to be climbing steadily with each passing moment. Even for a feral, Emma didn't think that to be normal though something about her girlfriend had been bothering her all day and the fact she couldn't seem to put her finger on it was bothering her more so.

Playing coy to the obviously desire ridden feral beside her who was now grazing gentle caresses up her arms, Emma turned her attention back to Adam, all her might focused on not letting Shalimar's intentions get the best of either of them at the moment.

Adam glanced up from the computer to meet the young woman's gaze and allowed a deep breath to enter his lungs before speaking.

"Shalimar, why don't you head over to scout out a couple more of these warehouses Jack might be using? See if you can't find anything."

"Alright," the blonde agreed, taking her girlfriend's hand and preparing to step towards the door, a movement which was interrupted by, much to her shock, Adam's protest.

"Actually I was thinking Emma would stay here. Help me in the lab."

"What do you mean?" Shalimar questioned, her hold on the psionic's hand slightly tightening at that moment as if she were afraid to lose her.

"I just think it would be more productive."

His answer was straight forward no doubt, but still, there was something about the way he stood up abruptly and held her gaze while speaking as if to imply he was trying to cover up something or convince her of something he was avoiding letting her in on, a feeling she never could stand. Especially when he did.

Giving a small and half false giggle she tilted her head down for a brief moment before locking eyes with him once again, the look inside the golden brown telling him she didn't buy his story.

"Did Lexa say something to you or-"

"No, Shalimar, I just think we should get things done as quickly as we can before anyone else goes missing or turns up dead. I need to do some research on this list and I'd like Emma here to help."

"Fine," she finally sighed, deciding it better to remove herself from the discussion before she become more irritated than she already was. The last thing she wanted to do was say things she might regret due to her current worked up nature and now piling on the fact Emma had yet to protest Adam's suggestion was only increasing her annoyance levels. She took a deep breath and released Emma's hand, turning to smile at her in union with the action as she wanted her to be sure she wasn't sore at her.

"Hey," a feminine voice interrupted from the doorway as all three heads turned to greet the woman. "Anything I can help with?" Katherine asked happily, her eyes seeming to instantly shift to Shalimar as she asked the question, a gesture the feral didn't seem to catch although Emma sure did.

"Yeah, actually," the feral was quick to answer. "I need to go check out these warehouses and I'd like a little company if you're up for it."

"Shal, wouldn't you like Brennan to go instead?" Emma interrupted, her eyes shifting to watch as her girlfriend took a few more steps away from her and closer to Katherine. She didn't have to be a psionic to know what was on that molecular's mind and she certainly didn't have to like it.

"Well, I'd like to help out if I can," the molecular eagerly informed as if she had to defend herself. As far as Emma was concerned she did. "Besides, I don't want to just sit around here while you all are out there doing all the hard work. I'd be glad to go."

"That's cool. If you need anything just call," Brennan notified without bothering to turn and face them, or even turn to Emma for he might have noticed how unhappy the whole situation was seeming to make her. At least them someone would as Adam was clearly oblivious and Shalimar and Katherine both had other more pressing things on their minds to take notice of her own feelings.

Smiling over at Brennan, Shalimar took a moment to take her eyes on a little tour of his body and Emma couldn't seem to overlook the fact she was checking him out, as the feral's tongue slid across her moistened lips at the sight of the man and her eyes seemed to glint, glint the same way they usually would whenever Emma herself would appear to her after a long period of time. She was checking him out, wasn't she? Emma couldn't help asking herself. Was she just imagining it? No, she wasn't going crazy; at least, she didn't think so. Was her girlfriend flirting with everyone in sight? Was it possible she was in fact in heat or something like it? Whatever the reason, it was clear to Emma that Shalimar's desires had just increased if not nearly doubled in that sudden moment.

"Alright, let's go," Shalimar informed, turning back to Katherine who was quite content at taking her orders, as Shalimar's hand briefly clasped the woman's hip to guide her out the door.

"Emma," Adam's voice called for the third time though she had yet to acknowledge him. "Emma," he called again, louder this time, and reached out to embrace her shoulder determined not to be ignored any longer.

"What?" she nearly jumped, unaware she had momentarily spaced out, and tore her eyes from their frozen gaze in the now empty doorway. "Oh, yeah, what do you need, Adam?" she asked though to be honest she didn't care too much about anything except Shalimar and Katherine at the moment.

"Why don't you take half the list and start seeing what you can dig up on these mutants?"

"Yeah."

Her answer was faint, unconvincing, and normally Adam would have noticed the tone in her voice and gleam in her eyes but the distraction of innocent mutant lives at stake had shaken him up enough to call all his own attention away from anything else. That was always a trait of his, whenever work was pressing enough to him, it would just take over his time, mentality, energy, and nearly all his attention if he let it, which, he almost always did.

Allowing herself a seat beside the dark haired elemental, Emma pulled up the hit list and tried her best to focus on the task at hand. Though she'd always been strong of mind she'd also always hated the way she'd analyze things. Sometimes too much. She assumed it came with being a psionic, she just had to look at things from every aspect but every now and then she couldn't help but obsess over certain things. Especially lately and especially Shalimar. It had come to her recent attention just how much the feral made her or caused her to become more critical and analyze more so than she had when the two weren't a couple, and she was still in the mists of understanding just what that meant for her.

"Focus," she told herself, brushing back stray red hairs and securing them behind her ear before turning inquisitive eyes back to the screen and trying to get back on track.

"Having any luck?" Brennan asked only to find that Adam wasn't the only one getting the sudden silent treatment from the distant psionic. "Em," he called, nudging her arm and forcing her attention onto him.

Not that she hadn't been enjoying the past ten minutes of torturing herself with thoughts of Shalimar and Katherine flirting and laughing together, she turned to face him with a confused look, totally unaware she'd actually been sitting there that long and hadn't made any progress.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked as concern struck him at catching the confused look in her eyes. Not that the distanced baffled look plastered across her face wasn't a dead give away in itself.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just can't concentrate."

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little annoyed and now I have a headache which isn't helping."

"Why don't you go lie down for a while huh, take a load off?"

She had to admit his suggestion was quite appealing to her. In fact, ever since coming back home she'd been growing increasingly tired and couldn't place it but decided it best not to argue with the body.

"Yea, actually I think I will," she agreed, standing to her feet. Why did it seem so tiring to even do that?

"Emma, is something wrong?" Adam asked, turning around to face her as she stood and headed for the door.

"I'm just a little tired, Adam," she explained, sighing loudly in near exhaustion. "I think I just need to go lie down for a while."

"Lie down? Emma, there's work to be done. I need your help."

"Well, sorry, Adam, I don't really feel like it right now."

Unable to understand her sudden change of heart, the lines on Adam's forehead deepened and his eyebrows lowered further as he watched her heading for the door.

"What?" was all he seemed capable of getting out as he was still shocked at the utter disregard in her tone.

"I'll see ya later," she simply replied, stepping from the room as quickly as she had responded.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked, instantly turning to Brennan as he was still without any explanation.

"I don't know. Guess she was tired," was all he was able to provide, an unsatisfying answer indeed.

"What did you come up with?"

"Actually, a couple things. I'm gonna go check out a few places," he stated, standing and brushing his hands down his sides.

"Wait a minute, you're leaving too? Where are you going?"

Sighing, Brennan pushed in his chair and walked around to head for the door.

"The address on the screen. I'm going to see if I can find any more of our potential targets before our buddy Kristin does."

"Alright just keep in touch and be back soon."

"Hey, I think I can handle talking a couple girls into coming back here with me until we can get them to a safe house," he replied, grinning with pride as he showed himself out leaving a frustrated Adam alone in the lab.

"I'm sure you can."


	6. Discoveries

"Is it me or is today actually getting less productive?" Lexa questioned, sighing and standing from her crouching position on the warehouse floor as she decided the powder spilled there wasn't the least bit any type of needed clue to her or even slightly interesting. Crossing her arms she glanced over to Jesse, seemingly in his own little world across the room.

"Jesse. Hey, Jess."

"Huh?" he asked, turning momentarily towards her.

"What is it?"

Allowing her curiosity to lead her way the woman walked over to stand beside the molecular who stood peering at the safe on the floor.

"I was just wondering what was in this safe," he informed, kneeling down to blow the collected dust off the top of the large metal box, informing them that whoever was there not only left a while ago but in some what of a hurry.

"So why don't ya have a peek?" she suggested.

Not that he needed any encouragement, no way, he was already sure whatever was inside that safe was something he wanted to possess.

Concentrating, the molecular phased his hand through the front of the safe, feeling his way, to twist the knob from the inside, opening the locked door.

Smiling proudly he reached inside pulling out a small stack of cash, twenties, probably containing about a thousand dollars or so.

"Guess whoever was here left in an awful big hurry to leave that behind," Lexa suggested, raising an eyebrow at the man she couldn't help but noticed had a new gleam in his eyes at the sight of the money.

"Yeah but it's good news for me," he informed, his own eyebrows raising in triumph as he slipped the stack into his coat pocket.

"Alright, let's get going on those other warehouses," the brunette was quick to say, turning to head for the door. It only took a few moments for her to notice her fellow teammate didn't seem to share her view and her attention was called back to him as he was now snooping around the draws and desks about the room.

"Jesse, are you coming?"

"Not yet I wanna see what other goodies are laying around here."

"What? What are you talking about we already checked there's no one here."

"Well, there might be something useful," he replied opening the desk draws and rummaging through them disappointed at finding only pens and notebooks.

"I already checked in there. There isn't. Come on let's go."

Sighing, he looked up; fearing she might be right and there didn't seem to be anything of much use to them.

"Yeah alright. Maybe they left the big stash at the next place we'll check."

Lexa face scrunched up at his words shocked he had even said them but before she could question it was noticing him grab a watch off the desk as he made his way towards her.

"And you said there wasn't anything useful," he teased, shaking the watch briefly before her as he walked by before slipping that into his pocket as well.

Shaking her head in confusion the woman merely sighed before following him outside and back to the Helix.

"So…what's the deal with you and Emma?" Katherine asked, setting the broken piece of wood back down on the floor of the dirty warehouse.

"What do you mean?" the feral questioned, her glowing eyes still scanning the walls for any clues, fingerprints, or anything else that might be of use.

"Well, you two are dating right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Oh."

Shalimar continued searching the room, trying to ignore the only thing she seemed to be picking up was lust and desire from the attractive woman not more than five feet from her own heated body, and even more so unable to ignore the tone in her voice as she acknowledged finally that her and Emma were in a relationship.

"Why?" Shalimar asked, turning towards the blonde and ignoring the old saying 'curiosity killed the cat' in favor of suspicion.

"Oh I don't know. Just asking," the blonde answered sweetly, so sweetly, in fact, Shalimar couldn't help smile as she took a step closer, sure she felt a few extra beads of sweat drip from her forehead for her actions.

Katherine was a very detail oriented person and regardless of the fact she paid extra attention to Shalimar, the increased desire in the air would have been noticeable to anyone. Anyone within fifty feet at least.

"Oh, I found this on the desk over there. It might be important," the blonde informed, lifting a zip disk to hold before the feral who was already close enough to smell the extra beads of sweat she herself was producing at standing so close to the feral.

Shalimar reached out to take the object from the woman, her hand brushing against the attractive younger woman's and she couldn't ignore how good it felt. How soft the woman's skin was as it grazed her own.

Biting her lip slightly, Shalimar turned her eyes to the meet the deep emerald pools the fellow blonde was already using to stare into her own with. It was amazing how she seemed to stare right into her and Shalimar couldn't seem to pry her own eyes off the woman, as she gazed upon her, taking her eyes on a trip from the top of her parted blonde locks above her forehead, down her smooth facial features, and seeming to pause at her lush lips. Those lips seemed to call to her, and it was loud, so loud, in fact the feral was beginning to pray something louder would interrupt her, get her mind off the ruby red, lustrous and appealing lips so close to her very own.

She wanted to kiss the woman, she had to admit, and she hated it. Hated the way she was feeling inside and hated herself for wanting to kiss someone else. She'd never seriously considered cheating on Emma before, and not that she was now per say, all she was thinking about was the heat accumulating inside her with ever second and those lips sitting there like a big glass of water just waiting to cool her off, it was entirely too temping for her. It was only the feral in her after all, wasn't it?

Whatever it was, Shalimar's heat wasn't subsided at all, and neither was Katherine's for that matter. Both of them were so engulfed in the desire floating around them neither of them seemed to notice they were still practically holding hands and drawing closer to one another, or at least, their faces were, and neither seemed to mind.

As they continued to close in the last few inches something inside the feral seemed to push through the heat, telling her yes, she did mind, despite the fact every part of her was wanting to kiss the woman she couldn't ignore the feeling inside her heart which, luckily, was strong enough to turn her head just as Katherine's lips were closing in on her, planting a sensual kiss upon a steamy feral cheek.

For a moment they were still, and Shalimar tried to get a grip on herself and just what was happening, though it was becoming increasingly difficult as she felt she was losing more control by the minute. And worse than that, she was starting to care less about that very fact by the minute as well.

Katherine licked her lips, taking in the taste of the feral's sweat which had rubbed off on her and knowing one taste wasn't nearly enough, but had merely been a tease which surely got her hooked right away.

"Shalimar," Adam's voice interrupted through the comring and for once she was almost grateful. Well, half of her was grateful, the other was still annoyed with the heat she was infatuated with.

Taking a few steps back she allowed herself some space to answer him.

"Yeah, what's up, Adam?

"Is everything going alright?"

"Uh, yeah, we found this disk but I guess whoever was here has cleared out," she informed raising the disk to take another look at it before stuffing it in her back pocket.

"Good. I want you two to stop by and check on Brennan and then come back here. I think Emma might need your help."

"Emma?" Shalimar instantly repeated the woman's name as it seemed to strike a nerve deep inside. No matter what was wrong with her at any moment Emma's own safety always took top priority with her. "What's wrong with Emma?"

"Nothing, I just think she could use you around at the moment."

"Alright, we'll be right there."

"Good. I'm sending you Brennan's location now."

"Let's go," Shalimar ordered the blonde, turning to stride for the exit before Katherine could even begin to question what had just happened or even have a chance to enjoy what little she had experienced, only knowing as far as she was concerned things were just beginning to heat up.


End file.
